¿Me la vas a enseñar, kenshisan?
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Nunca quedes atrapado, a solas, cuando Robin se encuentra con grandes ansias de conocimiento porque no sabes hasta donde acabarás llegando a ceder para poder conseguir aplacarla.


**¿Me la vas a enseñar, kenshi-san?**

Situaciones como esta son las que te suceden cuando dejas un lugar con altas posibilidades de que otros se apropien de él. No que estuviera prohibido o algo parecido, ya que también era la biblioteca y no solamente el cuarto de derrota, si no que, en verdad, no se esperaba, para nada, encontrarse con algo así. Por suerte para Nami se quedó en la escalera justo antes de que llegase a asomar lo más mínimo en el cuarto.

También le hubiera gustado el no tener que respirar o que su corazón no latiese con tanta fuerza porque, estaba segura, de que la oirían en cualquier momento. Tan bien como ella era capaz de oír a sus dos nakama.

―Estás siendo algo obsesiva con esto, Robin― se podía notar que su límite estaba a punto de ser traspasado.

―No es obsesión, kenshi-san, simplemente se trata, tanto de curiosidad, como de ganas de saber― le explicó, una vez más, la ojiazul―. Los demás ya me las enseñaron y solamente faltas tú por mostrármela, kenshi-san.

―A mí, lo que hagan los otros, me da completamente igual. No me confundas con esos baka que se lanzarían por un precipicio si uno de ellos se lanza primero― estaba claro que la fuerza de voluntad de Zoro no iba a ser fácil de superar por parte de Robin. Aunque, claro está, a la muchacha le encantaban los retos y, de este tipo, mucho más con Zoro.

Nami tenía el rostro tan colorado como su propio cabello y en su mente no paraba de repetirse, en un ciclo sin fin, cómo era eso de que Luffy se la había enseñado. En verdad lo que hicieran los demás le venía al fresco pero lo de Luffy la enrabietó bastante. Suerte de controlarse porque no le apetecía entrar allí justo en el momento en que Zoro cediera y se la enseñara a Robin. Porque Nami estaba segura que, al final, Zoro cedería ante Robin.

―Vamos, kenshi-san, estoy segura de que será algo mayor que la de Sanji― trató de engatusarlo usando su rivalidad con el kukku de los Mugiwara.

Un velo ensombreció la mirada del kengou al oír aquello y, tal y como supuso Robin, Zoro se dejó llevar por aquella, nunca formulada, rivalidad con Sanji.

―¡¿Mayor?! Ya le gustaría a ese baka el tener incluso la mitad la mía porque, de esa manera, tendría un tercio del total― le soltó bastante orgulloso de si mismo.

La sonrisa de Robin fue lo que la perdió ya que le hizo ver a Zoro que estaba cayendo en el malicioso, y bien estudiado, plan de la morena. Rehaciéndose al momento trató de volver a su posición inicial pero, tras haber cedido, aunque fuera un poquito, ya no era tan creíble su postura.

―¿Entonces me la enseñarás, kenshi-san?― el tono adulador, seductor que algunos podrían llegar a afirmar, de Robin lograba erizar el cabello de Zoro.

Habiéndose enterado de que Luffy se la había enseñado a Robin, incluso Nami estaba esperando a que Zoro la mostrara de una vez. No iba a dejar que Robin se llevara toda la diversión y, además, así tendría con qué comparar cuando fuera en busca de Luffy para dejar claro a quién puede o no puede ir mostrándola.

―No sé que te piensas que es esto pero no funciona así― se quejaba Zoro, con cierta molestia, a la insistencia de Robin tratando de buscar algún clavo en el que agarrarse―. A diferencia de los demás yo no la muestro si no está completamente justificado y, en estos momentos, no es el caso.

―¿Quieres ir a otra parte entonces, kenshi-san?― la caída de ojos y aquel tono de voz llevaban promesas futuras bastante complacientes―. Un lugar donde te encuentres más cómodo y dónde poder justificar el que la muestres.

Lo que, traducido, quería decir: _hagas lo que hagas me la vas a enseñar para que pueda vértela hoy mismo… ahora mismo, en estos mismos instantes_. Y, si no fuera una cobardía el atravesar la ventana para escapar de Robin, Zoro sabía que de aquí no se podría marchar hasta que cediera y terminara por mostrársela.

―Bah, supongo que cuanto antes te la muestre antes podré marcharme de aquí a continuar mi entrenamiento― si, Zoro no dejaba de repetirse que en buena hora se le ocurrió el ir a leer algo―. Pero te advierto que, dadas las circunstancias actuales, no la podrás ver en todo su esplendor y poderío.

Robin, sin quitar el ojo de encima de Zoro, adoptó una postura reflexiva sujetándose el mentón con su mano derecha mientras que, con la mano izquierda, hacía lo propio con el codo derecho.

―Estoy segura de que podrías mostrármela con toda su fuerza si piensas en mí en ese momento, kenshi-san― un gesto de sorpresa cruzó fugazmente el rostro de Zoro e hizo que Robin le sonriera de medio lado―. Si, me parece que todo saldrá muy bien si piensas en mí cuando me la muestres, kenshi-san.

Nami estuvo a punto de perder el agarre al escuchar las palabras de Robin y sin poder creerse el atrevimiento con el que le hablaba a Zoro de ese tema tan… personal.

Una mirada severa era lo que Robin estaba recibiendo por parte de Zoro que, con su rostro serio, parecía más a punto de cortarla en rodajas que en ir a mostrársela para poder satisfacerla. A pesar de ello una amplia, y diabólica, sonrisa surgió en el rostro del kengou.

―Ahí no te voy a mentir, Robin. En verdad serás de gran ayuda para poder tenerla en su punto más álgido y, si te la voy a mostrar, prefiero hacerlo al máximo nivel para que no te lleves ninguna decepción conmigo.

Vale, si la manera de hablar de Robin ya le había descolocado a Nami, esta parte de Zoro lo hizo del todo, tanto que perdió el agarre de las manos y dio gracias a Kami por tener los pies enredados entre los peldaños de la escalera.

Y se hizo un silencio muy extraño que hizo que Nami tragara los nervios debido a la sensación tan extraña por lo que estaba sucediendo a pocos metros más abajo de donde se encontraba. El momento pasó cuando volvió a escuchar la voz de Robin.

―Es… es asombrosa― si Nami no se equivocaba, y raramente lo hacía, el tono de voz de Robin era de admiración y fascinación―. Jamás podía haber llegado a imaginar que pudiera ser tan… tan hermosa y, aún así, peligrosa a la vista.

―Bueno, pues ya la has visto y ahora…

Estaba claro que Zoro, a pesar de mostrar cierto orgullo, quería acabar ya con todo esto. Desafortunadamente para él, Robin tenía sus propios planes, aunque necesitasen de su ayuda para poder llevarlos a cabo.

―¿Puedo tocártela, kenshi-san?― la pregunta de Robin podía haber sido realizada con una gran variedad de tonos de voz pero la elegida por ella le otorgaba una sensación como si le hubieran robado el aliento con esta visión que tenía ante ella―. Es que se ve tan intensa que necesito tocarla.

Si Zoro se encontraba, en estos momentos, sin palabras, Nami no sabía como no su mandíbula no había atravesado el suelo de la biblioteca. Ah, claro, porque se encontraba aún boca abajo. No podía creerse el atrevimiento de Robin pero, sobre todo, no se esperaba esto por parte de Zoro.

―¿Si digo que no volverás a estar encima mío pidiéndome que te la vuelva a enseñar?― le preguntó con cierta sospecha pero, para sorpresa, Robin negó con la cabeza lentamente.

―No, kenshi-san. Si esa resulta ser tu decisión pues no tendré más remedio que acatarla― le respondió con una pequeña, y sincera, sonrisa.

No estaba muy seguro de si había sido por lo inesperado de la respuesta, por su tono o, con más probabilidad, por la sonrisa, pero Zoro, una vez más, claudicó ante Robin y cedió a su petición.

―Está bien, puedes tocar pero luego podré irme.

―Como tú digas, kenshi-san― las sonrisas de Robin siempre lograban alterarle lo suficiente a Zoro para saber que había algo muy profundo en sus sentimientos por ella.

Robin llevó la mano con gran cuidado como si temiera que con el más nimio contacto pudiera desaparecer de la misma manera en que había aparecido pero, como era de esperar, obviamente no lo hizo y terminó por tocarla.

―Es…― Robin había apartado la mano justo en el momento de que entrara en contacto ya que le sorprendió lo que se encontró―, cálida. Casi había esperado que fuera algo fría― confesó mientras iba recorriendo todo aquel miembro con una delicada caricia que se dirigía en dirección a la cabeza.

Un suspiro de sorpresa abandonó los labios de Robin cuando Zoro le detuvo su avance agarrándola de la muñeca. Aquella caricia estaba siendo una tortura y lo estaba poniendo al límite. Pero la sorpresa dio paso a una sonrisa cuando vio la humedad que había en la cabeza.

―Si continúas así no acabaremos nunca― se quejó Zoro llevando la mano de Robin hasta la cabeza en donde ella la acomodó sobre la palma de aquella mano.

Nami ya no era capaz de respirar ya que toda la situación la superaba en tantos niveles que resultaba absurdo el llegar a enumerarlos. Viendo el comportamiento de sus nakama no estaba ya muy segura de querer ver.

―Si es por tiempo no tienes de qué preocuparte, kenshi-san― le dijo Robin con aquel tono en el que ocultaba un nueva jugada por su parte―. _Cuatro brazos fleur_.

No había ninguna duda de que así acabaría antes de recorrer aquella parte oculta de Zoro. Sabía que, de hacerlo bien, como lo quiera Zoro, le daría muchas más posibilidades para que, en el futuro, pueda volver mostrárselo o, incluso, ir mucho más allá de los hechos de este momento.

Las manos de Zoro se deslizaron por la cintura de Robin atrayéndola contra él de tal manera que sus cuerpos entraron en íntimo contacto. Si había un rostro que estaba empezando a apreciar mucho, a querer presenciar más a menudo, este era el de sorpresa que ponía Robin cuando algo que no había previsto sucedía. Y eso que normalmente lograba mantener un rostro sereno e impasible.

Nami estaba que no se podía encontrar a si misma. Los nervios atravesaban su cuerpo y la habían vuelto tan insensible que no podía sentir el contacto de la ropa contra su piel. Con un gran cuidado, más que el que nunca creyó que pudiera poseer, bajó los necesarios peldaños que necesitaba para poder echar un vistazo al interior de la biblioteca.

Solamente la parte que daba a la altura de sus ojos entró en la biblioteca pero fue suficiente para quedar totalmente paralizada ante la imagen que estaba presenciando de sus dos nakama. Después de todo lo que había escuchado… en verdad era cierto eso de que una imagen vale más que mil palabras.

Nami escondió la cabeza cuando se percató de que una mirada de Zoro se dirigió hacia la entrada del cuarto como si, de alguna manera, hubiera sido capaz de detectar su presencia. Sacándose las zapatillas, que las llevó agarradas por los dientes, Nami ascendió los peldaños que la llevarían lejos de aquí, lejos de Zoro y Robin para que, de este modo, ofrecerles la intimidad que no les había brindado por culpa de la casualidad y, como no, su curiosidad.

Aquellas _manos fleur_ no estaban dejando ninguna porción de la anatomía de Zoro sin cubrir pero, a diferencia de estas, las manos reales de Robin sabían muy bien a donde dirigirse.

―Se siente tan real― dijo Robin mientras le acariciaba.

―Si quieres estar segura pues ya sabes lo que debes hacer.

―Tienes razón, kenshi-san. Debo compararlos― y, fiel a su palabra, los labios de Robin rozaron ligeramente la piel de la cabeza subiendo por ella…―, tan suave como siempre imaginé que sería.

Cuando la lengua de Robin entró en juego rozando aquella calidez, Zoro no pudo evitar un ligero suspiro placentero y, antes de poder encubrirlo con un gruñido de los suyos, uno muy masculino, Robin… le introdujo la lengua en la boca profundizando el beso que le estaba ofreciendo.

Beso que no tardó nada en ser correspondido con igual intensidad por parte del kengou cuyas manos tenía firmemente sujeto el cuerpo de Robin contra el suyo. Manos que recorrían tanto la espalda de Robin, como sus nalgas y sus muslos sacándole satisfactorios gemidos de placer que caían directamente en la boca de Zoro.

Abandonando los labios de Robin la fue besando por el cuello de tal manera que la hizo ladearlo, para darle mejor acceso, hacia la derecha, el mismo movimiento que debía hacer Zoro y que le acercó los labios de Robin hacia los suyos nuevamente… por primera vez.

―Mírame, Robin― le pidió Zoro cuando vio que Robin había cerrado los ojos dejándose llevar por aquellas intensas sensaciones.

Cuando hizo lo que le había pedido se encontró con la mirada de Zoro, con su rostro, y atacó con hambre aquellos labios mientras sentía los besos que Zoro le estaba dando por su cuello. La manera en que su lengua humedecía la zona antes de dárselos y los chupetones que sabía dejarían marca. Incluso eso le serviría para comprobar como reacciona su poder para lograr eliminar los chupetones.

Sentía las manos rodear su cuerpo, como las de ella hacían lo propio con el de Zoro. Uno de sus brazos deslizándose hasta llegar a poder acariciar el rostro de Zoro, el cual, paseaba sus dedos por esa mano mientras Robin sentía el aliento del kengou suspirar sobre las yemas de esos dedos curiosos. Sentía cada músculo oculto bajo aquella tela y no podía esperar a saber como se sentiría en contacto directo con su piel. Tantas manos otorgaban un sinfín de posibilidades para realizar hasta los más salvajes pensamientos.

Y Robin siempre sacaba provecho de todo.

¿Cómo no hacerlo con un Zoro con tres cabezas y seis brazos?

Besos en sus labios, besos en sus dedos y besos en su cuello.

Nunca se había esperado que esta fuera la nueva técnica que había desarrollado Zoro durante su rescate en Enies Lobby ya que superaba todo lo imaginable. Ciertamente se trataba de algo que Robin no habría dejado la oportunidad de ver y en lo que pensó tras el incidente en Thriller Bark cuando vio las nuevas técnicas de sus nakama. A pesar de la efectividad del último ataque que le dio Zoro a Oz, el _San Zen Se Kai_, el 3000 Mundos, no parecía que pudiera ser su última técnica. Su golpe más fuerte.

―Un momento― Zoro dejó de besarle el cuello a Robin al darse de cuenta de algo importante―. Chopper no pudo mostrarte su técnica de ninguna manera.

En contra de lo que uno pudiera pensar, Robin no se sintió molesta por el hecho de que Zoro hubiera dejado de besarla. Es más, le ofreció una buena oportunidad para saciar, junto al deseo de estar junto al kengou, sus ansias por saber.

―Es cierto, Chopper no me enseñó su técnica ya que, por lo poco que sé, tengo entendido que resulta peligrosa― Robin clavó sus celestes ojos en los de Zoro y le sonrió―. ¿Podrías explicármelo, kenshi-san?

Elevándola en el aire la llevó hasta la mesa escritorio que se encontraba en medio de la sal, afortunadamente sin nada sobre ella, léase las notas y escritos de Nami, no teniendo ningún problema en poder tumbar a Robin.

La visión de Robin, tumbada bajo su cuerpo, con su cabello revuelto, dándole un aspecto indómito y salvajemente tierno, no hacía más que acrecentar los sentimientos que Zoro poseía sobre la morena. Además de que la mirada con la que le estaba observando ella, y la sonrisa, con sus labios entreabiertos, que eran humedecidos por esa lengua ya saboreada, dejaban muy claro que se trataba de algo recíproco.

―No me parece que sea el momento para ello pero, si insistes…

Las manos de Zoro tenían cercada la cabeza de Robin mientras que sus otras cuatro manos mantenían sujetos tantos brazos de Robin pero que dejaban libres los dos naturales de la ojiazul. Brazos cuyas manos recorrían el torso del kengou con una dirección clara en sus acciones.

―Tal vez no lo sea― acordó Robin con esa sonrisa maliciosa tan suya―, pero entonces, ¿me la enseñarás, kenshi-san?

Zoro le borró la sonrisa cuando sus labios empezaron a devorar los de Robin.

__________

Nami salió a cubierta y nunca había sentido tan agradable el aire tras haber dejado atrás aquel lugar tan enrarecido, y nunca esperado que fuera por la tensión, y liberación, sexual entre Zoro y Robin. Lo malo de todo este suceso fue que se le habían quedado grabadas en su mente todas sus suposiciones como algo, casi, real. Por lo que sentía la necesidad de imponer cuales eran lo límites que nadie podría cruzar.

Se encontró con parte de sus nakama en cubierta, sobre el césped, disfrutando del típico juego de las sillas siguiendo las indicaciones musicales de Brook, e ignoró sus reacciones cuando se llevó, como quien dice, a rastras a Luffy al pasar a su lado en dirección, obvia y sin posibilidad de error, del camarote de las chicas. Luffy tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no tropezar en los escalones para tratar de seguir el ritmo de Nami.

Todos se quedaron mirando para la puerta del camarote que se cerró dejando a sus dos nakama en el interior y a los demás fuera y sin saber a qué venía todo aquello.

Finalmente Nami soltó a Luffy y pareció quedarse atrapada en una línea de pensamientos en los que no estaba invitado el pelinegro. Por eso que, cuando se volvió hacia él, con una mirada de determinación en sus ojos, Luffy no pudo evitar tragar duro imaginándose el peor escenario posible para él.

―¡¡Luffy!!― el tono autoritario de Nami no dejaba lugar a segundos pensamientos.

―Hai.

―¡¡Bájate los pantalones!!

―¡¿NANI?!

__________

**END**or**FIN**

* * *

Si, una vez volvemos a las malinterpretaciones que obtenemos al escuchar a escondidas y sin tener todas las piezas de lo que está sucediendo. Esperemos que Nami aprendiera la lección hahahaha por lo menos ha dejado claro que no permitirá que alguien le gane en saber, y conocer, todo de Luffy -.-U ¿para desgracia de este?

Seguro que muchos habéis compartido las sospechas de Nami al principio del fic, ¿verdad? Ay, mira que mente podéis tener hehehehe con lo claro que estaban hablando esos dos, ¿cómo es posible que pudierais llegar a semejante conclusión?

Esto explica el por qué Robin no se inmutó en Shaboady cuando Zoro mostró su **Ashura**, y lo sé, la mayoría tampoco pareció sorprenderse pero no iban a poner la reacción de todos, ¿verdad? Con un par de ellos es suficiente, y más si sabemos que siempre andan juntos. Nami tampoco reaccionó pues ya lo había visto previamente, como he mostrado ;P

Y de ahí las palabras de Robin acerca de haber oído algo sobre el **Monster Point** de Chopper. Al final si que le contó algo pero no mucho, tal vez su aspecto o el motivo de que suceda.

**REVIEWS.**

**REVIEWS.**

Espero que les haya parecido interesante el fic. Solamente imaginar la escena de estos dos, Zoro en versión **Ashura** y Robin con el mismo número de _brazos fleur_ es suficiente para dejarte sin aliento hahahahaha

Nos leemos.^^


End file.
